The Horse and Rukia
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: ICHIxRUKI and HICHIxRUKI Oneshot OOC maybe my first stab at a lime. Ichigo's hollow decides to give Rukia a ride, but what about the King? Summary sucks please read and review! ARIGATO!   rated M to be safe! I don't wanna be BANNED lol


I'M BACK ALRIGHT! I want to make a HitsuxHina but I have no idea what I'm gonna do. It's for my friend, and if I don't do it right, she'll kill me. Well, I don't really like this, but it came to me, and I had to post it. My first stab at a lime...please don't laugh at me...( ); BYE BYES!!! P.S The hollow's talking looks like _this_ so please don't get confused - -

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or Hichi, though I dream...

The Horse And Rukia

Another fight had broken out in Ichigo's room. Everyone in Karakura, and maybe even surrounding towns could hear the bickering.

"I was NOT saying your name!" Rukia shouted.

"Sure, you were just discussing the weather. ICHIGO! Ich-i-goooo! HAHAHAA!" He mocked.

"OH SHUT UP! I wasn't even asleep..."

"So...what was I doing to you Rukia?" He completely ignored her statement.

"Didn't you just hear me say I WASN'T ASLEEP? Therefore, I couldn't have possibly dreamed anything about you!"

They were nose to nose, and she pointed her finger at his chest. He blushed and turned away.

_Hey HEY, partner. You just gonna let that woman get to you? Come on! Don't be weak, take her like a MAN._

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo told his other self .

_Whatever! _He hissed.

"Ichigo, I asked you a questi-" Rukia hollered after hearing him talk to his self.

"FINE! You didn't say my goddamned name! I don't really care, even if you did. Just drop it. Surprisingly, I don't feel like fighting with you right now!"

"I-Ichigo, right. I'm...sorry." She said hearing the anger in his voice. Why was she apologizing though, she asked herself.

_Hmm, King. This one's a keeper. You had better make your move...before I DO!_

Ichigo's scowl grew bigger. "Shut the hell up, and stay away from Rukia!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

Rukia was back to sleeping in her closet, it WAS late after all. She was good at talking in her sleep. Usually it was about that demon Chappy, but sometimes- more often recently- she would talk about him. How she wished he would smile more, and how she loved it when he did. She giggled when he whispered in her ear, and moaned when he kissed her. He knew it all.

_Why don't you give her what she wants? She's obviously more than interested._

"She's Rukia!" He said to himself. "As much as I want to..."

_CHE! Whatever! How about this? We show her a good time...and see how she responds?!_

"N-no! WAIT! He called, as his eyes slowly turned black around the edges, only to be completely covered. His yellow eyes gleamed as he thought of the fun he was going to have!

_Too late! _He sang as he dragged himself-in Ichigo's body- to Rukia. The alternate Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her up, holding her in his arms, marriage style.

_She's beautiful, eh King? You know you want her._

Ichigo couldn't find anything to say at all. The hollow just sat Rukia on his bed, and she began to wake up. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out a white haired and yellow eyed Ichigo.

"Wh-what are you?" She asked hesitantly.

He smirked, that evil smile he always wore, and whispered his reply into her ear.

"_Your worst nightmare..."_

She shuddered. What was this thing, why did it look so much like Ichigo? Why did he attract her so much? He nibbled on her ear and she moaned. This was wrong...but it felt all too right to her.

_Seems that she likes me, partner! _

"That's only because you look just like ME!"

_Just wait your turn, impatient little bastard._

His tongue caressed her neck, and she dug her nails into his back. This was a sign that she was pleased,

so he continued. He shoved his lips on hers, and his hands in her panties. She was wet, and sticky. He loved the feeling, and he knew she did too.

He pulled his curious fingers out of her and licked them. He started to unbutton her pj's and she was happy and shocked at the same time. This thing looked like Ichigo, but he wasn't Ichigo! How she wished it was though...she always found herself thinking of Ichigo. Sometimes she was with him, others it was just him alone in her thoughts.

He laughed as she started to pull up his shirt, he made his way to last button and that was when Ichigo protested.

"This is wrong, completely wrong on so many levels!"

_Oh I get it...YOU wanted to be her first! Fine...I guess I'll have to let you out sooner or later, huh? _

Rukia was gripping his hair with her life. He grasped her waist and kissed her from her belly button to her collar bone.

"Ichigo!" She called.

He held her chin and kissed her, long and slow. Her body tingled, and the room grew hot.

This Ichigo was different than the one she encountered earlier. This one was nicer, BETTER.

The true Ichigo, she assumed.

They broke apart long enough to catch their breath. The tension in the room could probably be cut with a knife. The two just looked at each other, then Rukia spoke.

"That was...interesting Ichigo."

"Yeah, it was. But you know...I was back around 20 minutes after my hollow took over. You were with ME almost the whole, like hour!" He said, feeling rather proud of himself.

She hugged him from behind and lightly gripped his chest.

"I...love you, Ichigo." She confessed hesitantly.

"I know." He laughed.

END

A/N: I KNOW THAT WAS KINDA OOC I GUESS. LOL BUT I LIKED HOW IT CAME OUT SO YEAH. IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! I AM MAKING A COLLECTION OF A BUNCH OF LOVE, LOVE ICHIxRUKI ONE SHOTS LOL IF YOU HAVE IDEAS...THROW EM AT ME! LOL


End file.
